<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Polvere nel tempo by CleliaMoonlight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688085">Polvere nel tempo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleliaMoonlight/pseuds/CleliaMoonlight'>CleliaMoonlight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure &amp; Romance, Developing Relationship, Eleventh Doctor Era, F/M, Fields of Trenzalore, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald, Minor Twelfth Doctor/River Song, Post-Season/Series 09 Finale, Post-Trenzalore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:02:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleliaMoonlight/pseuds/CleliaMoonlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>C’era una volta una ragazza impossibile.<br/>Visse milioni e milioni di vite: un volto per mille storie. La ragazza, che talvolta si chiamava Clara, correva e correva e correva con un unico scopo: salvare il Dottore.<br/>Il ciclo sembrava ripetersi all’infinito, tanto che perfino l’originale credeva di aver smarrito la sua unicità. Ma un giorno un monaco pazzo si presentò alla porta della sua casa e la invitò a seguirlo nell’avventura più grande dell’universo.<br/>Centinaia di mondi, migliaia di specie aliene e secoli successivi dopo, la ragazza impossibile dovette affrontare il Corvo. Sarebbe dovuta essere la fine di quella storia, eppure così non fu.<br/>La ragazza che era morta, ma viva, rubò un tardis e tornò a viaggiare nell’universo. Per decenni attese il momento giusto per dire addio e quando credette che fosse giunta l’ora…<br/>Scoprì che la sua storia non sarebbe finita lì.<br/>Trenzalore era un luogo freddo e buio, e lo sarebbe rimasto per novecento anni, ma la ragazza impossibile non aveva paura. Perché c’era un uomo lì. Alcuni lo chiamavano il Dottore, altri la Tempesta in Arrivo, altri ancora il Valeyard.<br/>[...]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eleventh Doctor &amp; Clara Oswin Oswald, Eleventh Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Clara Oswin Oswald, Twelfth Doctor &amp; Clara Oswin Oswald, Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span><strong>TRAMA</strong>:</span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>C’era una volta una ragazza impossibile. </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Visse milioni e milioni di vite: un volto per mille storie. La ragazza, che talvolta si chiamava Clara, correva e correva e correva con un unico scopo: salvare il Dottore. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Il ciclo sembrava ripetersi all’infinito, tanto che perfino l’originale credeva di aver smarrito la sua unicità. Ma un giorno un monaco pazzo si presentò alla porta della sua casa e la invitò a seguirlo nell’avventura più grande dell’universo. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Centinaia di mondi, migliaia di specie aliene e secoli successivi dopo, la ragazza impossibile dovette affrontare il Corvo. Sarebbe dovuta essere la fine di quella storia, eppure così non fu. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>La ragazza che era morta, ma viva, rubò un tardis e tornò a viaggiare nell’universo. Per decenni attese il momento giusto per dire addio e quando credette che fosse giunta l’ora…</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Scoprì che la sua storia non sarebbe finita lì. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Trenzalore era un luogo freddo e buio, e lo sarebbe rimasto per novecento anni, ma la ragazza impossibile non aveva paura. Perché c’era un uomo lì. Alcuni lo chiamavano il Dottore, altri la Tempesta in Arrivo, altri ancora il Valeyard. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Quell’uomo, che un tempo lei aveva amato, ora aveva bisogno di lei. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>E Clara Oswald, che era nata per salvare il Dottore, non aveva più dubbi sul motivo per cui non era tornata a Gallifrey. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Ci sarebbe stato un ultimo atto di coraggio, un’ultima avventura.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>E l’universo sarebbe rimasto a guardare. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <strong>
    <span>PROLOGO</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>
    <span>[</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Voi pensate che durerà per sempre: le persone, le macchine, tutto ciò che vedi, ma non è così. Un giorno tutto sparirà, perfino il cielo… (<strong>Nono Dottore</strong>)</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal"><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>La superficie lunare era piena di dossi e buche. Roccia e polvere si estendevano a vista d’occhio, tuttavia Ashildr non poteva considerare quel luogo il peggiore che avesse mai visitato.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Effettivamente, era un notevole miglioramento rispetto al pianeta Vulcano: fiamme e lava che bruciavano perfino l’aria. Per non parlare dei Vulcaniani, umanoidi dalla pelle cremisi, per nulla simili agli alieni immaginati nella serie televisiva di <em>Star Trek</em>. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Ricordò come Clara avesse riso a quel paragone, prima che il suo sguardo si facesse distante. Lei aveva finto di non dare importanza al gesto, ben conoscendo il dramma personale che stava affrontando. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Naturalmente, Ashildr ne conosceva la ragione. Non era così insensibile come spesso tentava di mostrarsi, eppure non faceva mai nulla per migliorare l’umore della compagna di viaggio. E come avrebbe potuto? Dopo tutti quegli anni trascorsi insieme, si incolpava ancora di ogni evento che avevano condotto il Dottore e Clara su binari di vita così separati. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Sbuffando, diede un calcio a un sasso e lo guardò rotolare giù dal cratere su cui si stava camminando. Il Diner aveva creato un ampio campo di forza tutto attorno, motivo per cui gravità, ossigeno e una serie di altri parametri vitali erano in perfetto equilibrio come se si trovassero sulla Terra. Alzò le spalle e riprese a salire.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Trovò la figura che cercava poco più avanti, stesa su una coperta come se fosse in procinto di fare un picnic a Central Park. Due calici erano poggiati al suo fianco, i capelli castani legati in una treccia, gli occhi incollati sul pianeta davanti a loro. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>In silenzio, Ashildr prese posto alla sua sinistra, ammirando la vista che offriva la Terra. Un tripudio di blu, verde e bianco su uno sfondo nero punteggiato di stelle. La vista era mozzafiato, guastata solo dall’enorme meteorite che si avvicinava al pianeta con velocità allarmante. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Clara non parlò, limitandosi ad offrirle un calice e a portare alle labbra il proprio. “È un posto in prima fila all’evento più importante di tutta la storia dell’umanità” commentò.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Ashildr inghiottì il vino, ma poté quasi giurare che il sapore sapesse di cenere. Non le piaceva il tono depresso usato da Clara, la brillantezza dei suoi occhi svanita. Si era ripetuta tra sé e sé che quella di Clara era solo una fase passeggiera, ma più i mesi passavano più quella certezza veniva meno. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Stiamo festeggiando … la distruzione?” Era quasi spaventata dalla risposta che le avrebbe dato l’ex compagna del Dottore. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>La meteora scelse quel momento per sfrecciare sopra le loro teste: ora incredibilmente vicina alla Terra. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“È un punto fisso nel tempo” spiegò Clara, senza staccare gli occhi dall’agglomerato di roccia fusa che in quel momento brillava come un sole. “Festeggiamo perché è un evento bellissimo e terribile. Perché la razza umana non esisterebbe se quella meteora ORA non precipitasse sulla Terra, spazzando via il 90% delle forme di vita.” </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>A volte, Ashildr trovava estremamente seccante il modo in cui Clara si rivolgeva a lei. Sospettava che nel profondo la guardasse con gli occhi che era solita rivolgere ai suoi alunni della <em>Coal Hill</em> School. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Comunque non ho mai provato simpatia per i dinosauri” affermò LadyMe con una scrollata di spalle. L’ultimo l’aveva visto nella Londra vittoriana, dato alle fiamme da quello che, a posteriori, si era rivelato un nemico del Dottore.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Rimasero in silenzio: Clara nel suo aspetto meditabondo, Ashildr chiedendosi che tipo di pensieri affollassero la mente della sua compagna. Da tempo aveva rinunciato a comprendere la psiche di Clara Oswald e i suoi imprevedibili cambi d’umore. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Passarono minuti, o ore forse?, ma quando finalmente la meteora si schiantò sulla superficie terrestre non era lì che era diretto lo sguardo di Clara. Ashildr lo notò immediatamente.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Il viso di lei era inclinato sulla spalla destra, il calice appoggiato alle labbra scarlatte, gli occhi spalancati mentre un lieve sorriso si formava su quel volto bloccato nel tempo. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Perché lì, nell’oscurità dello spazio, sospesa come un faro di gioia e speranza, c’era un cabina della polizia, del blu più blu di tutto l’universo. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal"> </p>
<p class="MsoNormal"><br/>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><hr/>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal"><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ricordi perduti</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<span>[Sono un Signore del Tempo; l'ultimo dei Signori del Tempo. Sono tutti morti, sono l'unico sopravvissuto.<br/>
Mi ritrovo a viaggiare da solo perché non mi è rimasto più nessuno.]<strong><em><span>Nono Dottore</span></em></strong></span></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<strong><span>CAPITOLO 01: Ricordi perduti</span></strong></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clara poté avvertire il sorriso lasciarle il volto non appena lei e Ashildr tornarono nel Diner. Il Tardis, il loro Tardis, le accolse con l’inconfondibile odore del caffè appena preparato e una musica country in sottofondo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come facevi a sapere che sarebbe stato lì?” le chiese Ashildr. Non si era riferita esplicitamente al Dottore, ma entrambe sapevano che riguardava lui. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clara sentì una fitta stringerle il petto, pur sapendo che il suo cuore non era altro che un muscolo morto e immobile. La nostalgia era una cosa potente, un sentimento, aveva capito, che portava spesso all’autodistruzione. Consumava le difese lentamente e andava di pari passo con il rimpianto. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Da quel giorno su Gallifrey erano passati numerosi anni e il dolore non aveva fatto altro che intensificarsi. Strato, dopo strato, dopo strato… una lenta agonia che talvolta non aveva il desiderio di combattere. In quei momenti pensava al Dottore. Duemila anni di gioia, solitudine, morte, avventura…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pensava di capirlo ora, molto più che in passato. E tuttavia quello stesso pensiero era inutile e doloroso, perché Clara Oswald era morta e la sua vita con il Dottore conclusa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Afferrò una ciambella dal piano bar del Diner e si voltò verso Ashildr. “Ho ricordato” le rispose con semplicità. “I miei echi” proseguì, trovando la perplessità dipinta sui lineamenti della compagna. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le aveva raccontato di Trenzalore, della sua storia, ma aveva omesso i dettagli. E in quel momento nulla aveva importanza perché… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I ricordi.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dopo Trenzalore…” Clare deglutì e chiuse gli occhi. Le risultava difficile formulare un discorso coerente, consumata dal dolore che quel nome inevitabilmente le procurava. “Quando sono entrata nella timeline del Dottore la mia esistenza è stata divisa in milioni di frammenti e questi frammenti sono vissuti con l’unico scopo di salvare il Dottore. Erano echi, erano Clara Oswald, ma al contempo non lo erano affatto. Ho vissuto più di mille vite e la conoscenza di ciò ha portato il mio corpo sul punto di un collasso. Riesci a immaginare, Ashildr?” La sua voce si era fatta distante, le sue mani intrecciate sul grembo nel tentativo di darsi coraggio. Escludendo il Dottore, non aveva mai parlato a nessuno di quel particolare evento o di come si fosse sentita. Ma il punto, a conti fatti, era che ogni cosa era mutata dopo che il suo corpo era stato messo in una perpetua stasi temporale. Milioni di ricordi e una mente bloccata tra un battito del cuore e l’ultimo...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Infinite versioni di te stessa che nascono e muoiono, che sgomitano nel tuo cervello per prendere il predominio l’una sull’altra… Mi avrebbero fatto impazzire.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Ashildr la stava ascoltando con attenzione, chiaramente in attesa di capire il nocciolo della questione. “Clara Oswald, la ragazza impossibile. Capisco perché ti chiamasse così” affermò la sua compagna, appoggiandosi alla consolle di comando del Diner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clara si concesse un sorriso. “È passato molto, molto tempo, da quando qualcuno si è rivolto a me così.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Scommetto che ti piaceva” intervenne Ashildr, con un’allegra risata.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, puoi scommetterci!” confermò lei, scuotendo la testa, ora più rilassata. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Un lavoro a tempo pieno con il Dottore… esiste qualcuno più spericolato di lui nell’universo? Mille vite… e l’hai salvato ogni volta.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clara si morse il labbro inferiore. “Già… comunque non è bastato.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il silenzio che calò all’interno del Diner era palpabile come se fosse stato vivo.  Perfino il Tardis era di umore cupo, i suoni del motore stridenti. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><br/>
 </p>
<p>
  <span>Ashildr sospirò e si mosse in direzione di Clara. Aveva bisogno di conforto, quello era chiaro, ma non sapeva se dovesse essere lei a fornirlo. Avevano saputo della morte del Dodicesimo e appreso della sua nuova rigenerazione meno di ventiquattro ore prima e da allora Clara era stata più instabile di uno stabilizzatore quantico. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Era sul punto di chinarsi verso di lei nel tentativo di fornire un abbraccio consolatorio, ma Clara si mise in piedi, irrequieta come lo era stata poche volte negli ultimi cento anni che avevano viaggiato insieme. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“L’ironia dell’universo non smette mai di sorprendermi” affermò, scagliando una tazza di caffè verso le pareti del Diner. Il Tardis emise un ronzio di protesta a cui nessuno delle due badò più di tanto. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ashildr aveva la sensazione che il discorso cominciato in precedenza e quello attuale fossero in qualche modo collegati, ma sapeva di dover fornire a Clara il tempo di cui aveva bisogno per metabolizzare gli eventi del destino. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stai affrontando il lutto in modo piuttosto anomalo” le fece notare, perché non poteva scordare il macabro brindisi che avevano fatto mentre assistevano all’estinzione di un’intera specie dalla superficie lunare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma io non sono in lutto!” esclamò Clara, gli occhi lucidi e l’acconciatura rovinata. “Lui non è morto, no? Con il Dottore è sempre una questione di semantica… Rigenerazione, è il termine più appropriato, o sbaglio?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erano arrivati alla fase della negazione, osservò  Ashildr, non particolarmente turbata dal tipo di sfogo che si sarebbe adattato meglio a una vedova. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Se n’è andato… di nuovo, ma questa volta, lui… Un nuovo volto e non ricorderà nulla.” La voce di Clara era appena un sussurro, il viso chino in avanti in modo che i capelli le nascondessero il volto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prima o poi sarebbe accaduto, lo sai bene quanto me” le fece notare Ashildr, con meno delicatezza di quanto avrebbe voluto. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fa così male” bisbigliò Clara, ignorando il commento. “Il mio cuore è morto da cento anni. Credi che un cuore morto possa comunque venire spezzato?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ashildr deglutì. Vedere la sua amica in quel modo non le piaceva affatto ed ebbe voglia di maledire il Dottore per l’influenza che aveva ancora su quella donna. Un secolo e la mente di Clara era perennemente votata ancora a lui, l’uomo che aveva salvato migliaia di volte. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sono diventata un fantasma, la compagna dimenticata. E, come dicevo, ironico…” Clara singhiozzò, ma mascherò il fatto accarezzando con devozione alcune manopole del Diner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non ho mai ricordato molto dei miei echi prima, solo vaghi accenni di vita qua e là nei miei sogni. È stato il Dottore a impedirlo. Dopo Trenzalore la mia testa era una bomba a orologeria e così… li ha sigillati. Perché tanti ricordi e tante vite non potevano essere sopportate da una semplice mente umana.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Ashildr non conosceva quella parte della storia. Clara parlava raramente delle sue avventure con il Dottore perché il semplice menzionarle la faceva soffrire e lei non aveva mai fatto pressione. E in ogni caso, c’erano sempre nuovi mondi, nuove avventure, nuove persone da salvare senza preoccuparsi del passato. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Era un tacito accordo che avevano fatto l’una con l’altra: non avrebbero parlato del passato e si sarebbero lanciate con entusiasmo verso nuovi orizzonti. E quell’intesa aveva funzionato meravigliosamente bene per un secolo. Non ora, non con la caduta del Dodicesimo e tutto ciò che ne conseguiva. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Notò che Clara si era spostata verso la porta del Diner e davanti a lei c’erano stelle a perdita d’occhio. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cosa stai cercando di dirmi, Clara?” la chiamò, quasi a volerla ancorare nuovamente alla realtà. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La ragazza impossibile si portò l’indice alle tempia e la picchiettò con un triste sorriso incollato alle labbra. “Cento anni sono lunghi, soprattutto per chi un tempo è stato umano, vero Ashildr?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lei non poté far altro che annuire, le mani contratte in un gesto carico di frustrazione. “E cento anni per un cervello morto sono sufficienti per permetterti di ricordare mille echi di te stessa. Non c’è motivo di impazzire se il tuo corpo è bloccato a un secondo dalla morte. “ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clara…” sussurrò, perché all’improvviso capiva. Capiva e aveva pietà della sua compagna. Dolore, il dolore doveva essere così insopportabile… “Perché non hai mai detto nulla?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“E cosa?” fece lei, quasi sfrontata. “Avrei dovuto invitarti per un tea party e raccontarti che mentre salvavamo la regina Cleopatra in Egitto la mia mente riviveva il giorno in cui ho salvato il Dottore da una pattuglia di Dalek? O avresti preferito sentire di quando mi sono gettata tra le fiamme del pianeta Vega per impedire che un’incarnazione della Grande Intelligenza facesse esplodere il TARDIS?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non avresti dovuto affrontare questo da sola!” gridò Ashildr, affrettandosi a raggiungerla. La strattonò per un braccio, obbligandola a voltarsi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il viso di Clara era rigato di lacrime e gli occhi, pieni di cose che non avrebbe dovuto conoscere, erano espressione di un dolore troppo forte per essere descritto a parole. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Se tu me ne avessi parlato-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non avrebbe fatto differenza” tagliò corto. “C’è un solo modo per liberarsi di questa sofferenza.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Ashildr lasciò andare la presa su di lei, ma continuò a fissarla. Clara si morse il labbro e per un istante, per un breve, minuscolo, istante ad Ashildr sembrò quasi che fosse viva, non bloccata in una non-morte perenne. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, capisco” commentò la ragazza vichinga, chinando a sua volta il volto. “Hai perso la speranza e così hai deciso.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prima o poi sarebbe dovuto accadere, Ashildr” le disse Clara, con la voce più morbida e tranquilla. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Non così presto, avrebbe voluto urlare. Perché si era abituata alla costante presenza di Clara Oswald nella sua infinita esistenza e non desiderava che quelle avventure insieme a lei avessero fine. E se quello era un pensiero egoista poca le importava.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ogni cosa finisce.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E poi, all’improvviso, Clara ridacchiò. Era una risata spensierata, quasi divertita. I lineamenti del viso si distesero e ad Ashildr ricordò la ragazza che aveva incontrato per la prima volta nel suo villaggio, in un’altra vita. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, i finali… credo che sarò coraggiosa e leggerò l’ultima pagina di questa storia.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clara, io-“ Ashildr si sentiva in colpa, incapace di esprimere quello che sentiva. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ma Clara era improvvisamente tornata di buon umore, come se gli ultimi eventi della giornata non fossero mai avvenuti. “Devo organizzare ogni cosa. Non ci saranno feste o cose così” proseguì come se non l’avesse sentita. “Ma ci sono persone che voglio salutare. Un ultimo addio, un ultimo saluto e poi… poi sarò pronta.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ashildr chiuse gli occhi. Era così quindi, il tempo era giunto. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clara alzò lo sguardo. “Guardami correre, Dottore.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
 </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I fratelli Latimer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span>[Se sono intelligente – ed io sono molto più che intelligente, sono geniale – potrei salvare il mondo.<br/>
O squarciarlo in due.] <strong>Nono Dottore</strong></span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p class="MsoNormal">
  <strong>
    <span>CAPITOLO 02: I fratelli Latimer </span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal"><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Il vestito era blu. Clara lo trovava appropriato mentre si assicurava un’ultima volta che il suo aspetto fosse impeccabile. La gonna era più ampia di quanto aveva preventivato ma, d’altra parte, era trascorso molto tempo da quando aveva fatto un viaggio nel passato sulla Terra. I capelli erano acconciati in un’intricata capigliatura che Ashildr aveva aiutato a preparare e le forcine premevano con fare fastidioso sulla sua testa. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>La mano scivolò sul corpetto, proseguì sul ventre, e poi Clara la fece cadere mollemente sul fianco. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Era pronta, si disse, mentre avanzava fuori dalla sua stanza dando un’ultima occhiata al piccolo acquario che il Diner aveva creato per lei. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Superata la sala di controllo trovò Ashildr, vestita come un giovane uomo che le offriva una mano. “Sarai il mio cavaliere?” ridacchiò, sistemandole il cappello piumato che aveva tirato fuori dall’armadio del Diner. “Certo non passerai inosservata. Sembri uscita da una commedia sheaksperiana” dichiarò divertita. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Mi piace distinguermi” controbatté la compagna con una scrollata di spalle. “E di certo sono più mimetizzata di una donna lucertola che interpreta Sherlock Holmes.”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Clara roteò gli occhi al soffitto, quasi inciampando in uno dei suoi stivaletti a punta. “Questo è un pensiero scortese, Ashildr, anche per te” la riprese bonariamente. “Se la gente sapesse che sei nata in un villaggio vichingo ci sarebbero non poche battute.” </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Sei così noiosa. Ora non si può più fare ironia?”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Clara increspò la fronte, risparmiandosi la fatica di rispondere. Alla fine afferrò il suo braccio disteso e si lasciò accompagnare all’esterno. La Londra vittoriana era la stessa che ricordava dall’ultima volta che aveva fatto visita a Madame Vastra: carrozze, cantieri con edifici in costruzione, schiamazzi di bambini e fumi scuri che si levavano dalle industrie. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Erano arrivate in inverno a giudicare dai piccoli accumuli di neve che si intravedevano ai bordi delle strade. Furono superate da alcuni cavalli, mentre le persone si muovevano tranquille attorno a loro, ognuna impegnata in altre attività. Clara individuò perfino dei giovani ladruncoli mentre derubavano i passanti. A uno di quelli gettò alcune monete, proprio quando sentì Ashildr imprecare. Uno dei suoi piedi era finito in una pozzanghera, imbrattando la scarpa e l’orlo dei suoi vestiti. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Odio le città precedenti al ventunesimo secolo, Londra in particolar modo. La puzza e l’aria delle fabbriche la rendono insopportabile” affermò la vichinga.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Probabilmente perché non sei mai stata su Nebula Nove” le rivelò, coprendosi il naso quando superaronoun recinto di maiali. “È un piccolo pianeta, sfruttato per l’allevamento intensivo di bestiame. Puoi immaginare come può essere trascorrere lì un’intera settimana. Al confronto respirare l’aria di questa Londra è quasi liberatorio.”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Se era un’indicazione, la smorfia di Ashildr spiegava bene quel che pensasse di Nebula Nove. Clara ricordava ancora di come il tanfo di quel pianeta le fosse rimasto attaccato a ogni poro della pelle per giorni. Nel tentativo di levarselo, aveva trascorso due ore chiusa nella stanza del TARDIS, consumando ogni bottiglietta di shampoo e sapone portati dal suo appartamento. Quando era uscita e aveva scoperto il Dottore con gli stessi vestiti della loro avventura, l’aveva minacciato di bruciare la sua collezione di papillon preferita se non si fosse cambiato. Se si concentrava sentiva ancora i piagnucolii senza senso dell’Undicesimo mentre si trascinava nella sua camera come un bambino sgridato dal proprio genitore. Il pensiero la rallegrò, come sempre quando dedicava minuti del suo tempo a ricordare le avventure vissute insieme a lui. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Ti ha portato in un letamaio!” esclamò Ashildr, chiaramente contraria all’idea. “Disgustoso, semplicemente orribile. Quell’alieno ha sempre avuto gusti discutibili” criticò spietata. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Clara alzò le gonne per superare un’altra pozzanghera. “Il suo cibo preferito erano bastoncini di pesce e crema pasticcera” le rivelò, schivando le feci di un cane. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>La smorfia disgustata di Ashildr fu impagabile. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Non ha mai saputo cosa fosse la normalità.” Si accostarono alla ringhiera di un parco pubblico, costeggiandolo per raggiungere l’isolato successivo.</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“La normalità sarebbe stata troppo noiosa per lui” ribatté Clara, prontamente. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Decisamente sopravvalutata” confermò accondiscendente una nuova voce. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Entrambe si fermarono bruscamente, Ashildr con la mano poggiata sul fianco vicino al fodero che custodiva un pugnale acquistato su un mercantile del 3671. La figura femminile che aveva parlato si staccò dal tronco di un ippocastano, camminando rapida verso di loro. Il viso era velato, ma Clara la riconobbe comunque. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Jenny!” la salutò, studiando i lineamenti distesi dell’altra donna. Poi, con uno slancio che non credeva possibile, Clara le fu addosso, abbracciandola con un entusiasmo che sorprese anche lei. “Ti trovo bene, stai bene? Non ti vedo da…oh, un sacco di tempo! Quando ci siamo viste l’ultima volta dal tuo punto di vista?”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Jenny ricambiò la manifestazione d’affetto, mentre venivano superate da un gruppo di uomini vittoriani che rivolsero loro sguardi di disapprovazione. A Clara non poteva importarne di meno e si allontanò dall’amica con una scrollata di spalle. “Come sono andate le cose qui a Londra? Strax ha riparato il suo cannone al plasma o borbotta ancora di come i cani randagi dovrebbero essere sterminati?” L’idea di Strax inseguito da un gruppo di cani la fece ridacchiare. “E Madame Vastra? State ancora svolgendo qualche indagine di nascosto per conto di Scotland Yard?” </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Ehi, quante domande!” la fermò Jennny, scrutando con attenzione lei e Ashildr. “Non farò in tempo a rispondere a una che ne avrai preparate altre cento!” dichiarò con allegria, guidandola verso il bordo strada. “La cosa fondamentale è che stiamo tutti bene. Nessuna invasione aliena o dinosauri vagantiprovenienti dal passato disturbano la città in questi giorni.”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Doveva essere una battuta e in altre circostanze sarebbe stata carina se solo Clara non avesse dovuto affrontare la scomparsa del Dodicesimo. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Sarete alle prese solo con un meteo altalenante” s’inserì Ashildr, col chiaro scopo di cambiare argomento. “Se saremo fortunate non pioverà durante la nostra visita.”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Jenny fu sorpresa da quell’intervento. “Ah, Ashildr, giusto? L’ultima volta che siete venute non ci siamo presentate a dovere. Vastra sarà felice di parlare con voi. In effetti, vi stavamo proprio aspettando.” </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Oh?” commentò Clara, presa alla sprovvista. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Sì, ero giusta andata a comprare qualche mela per la torta. Strax le ha polverizzate mentre collaudava un nuovo prototipo di pistola.” </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Sapevi che saremmo venute oggi?” </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>L’espressione di Jenny era enigmatica. “Potremmo dire di sì, ma… Spoiler” concluse, portandosi un dito alle labbra. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Stavano camminando verso la casa di Madame Vastra, quando qualcuno chiamò Clara e fu sufficiente a minare il poco controllo emotivo che aveva in quel momento. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Prima ancora di voltarsi, furono raggiunte da un balbettio sconclusionato. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“S-sei… sei tu? Ma, noi… la notte di Natale, tu…” Erano un’accozzaglia di parole senza senso, provenienti da un giovane ragazzo avvolto in un cappotto nero. Al suo fianco c’era una ragazza, le mani guantate poggiate sulla bocca come se avesse appena visto un fantasma. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>E Clara, riconoscendoli, immaginò che lo fosse, per loro. Chiuse gli occhi un secondo e quando gli aprì attinse a ogni briciolo di conoscenza appresa durante il corso teatrale che aveva seguito su Nuova Londra. Accanto a lei, poteva percepire Jenny a disagio mentre Ashildr era solo curiosa. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Vi conosco?” mormorò con voce flebile e incerta. Sperava che fosse una recitazione passabile perché come poteva spiegare ai due adolescenti che un’altra versione di lei era stata la loro tata e che era morta per salvare il Dottore? </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Guardarli, vedere come erano cresciuti, era come ricevere una pugnalata al cuore. Incredibile, osservò, come un organo morto da tempo potesse sopportare ancora tanto dolore. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Non era stata la vera se stessa a incontrare e conoscere Francesca e Digby Latimer, eppure era come se l’avesse fatto. Negare quel fatto sarebbe stato come rinnegare il tempo con il Dottore. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Il ragazzo si fece avanti, una mano che stringeva il bastone da passeggio. “Sono passati sei anni, ma-“</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Digby è impossibile” intervenne la sorella, cercando di calmare il fratello. “Le somiglia molto, ma la signorina Clara è morta. Eravamo al suo funerale, ricordi?” </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“È uguale a lei” sibilò, scuotendo la testa come se fosse impossibile. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Clara si appoggiò a Ashildr, che interpretò il suo dovere di cavaliere con eccessiva galanteria. “Scusate?” interruppe, fingendo debolezza. “Uguale a chi?” </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Sentì Francesca sospirare e strofinare i guanti tra loro in cerca di calore. “Qualcuno che conoscevamo.” </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Ashildr non perse tempo e la guidò in avanti, Jenny con la testa china nel tentativo di sfuggire all’interrogatorio dei due ragazzi. “Mi dispiace, ma la signorina Smith è stanca. Abbiamo fatto un lungo viaggio e-“</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Fu bruscamente interrotta. “Impossibile era pure che l’ex governante si trasformasse in un mostro di ghiaccio” fece notare Digby, gli occhi socchiusi con fare indagatore. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Clara sentì l’impulso di abbracciarlo, invece si rannicchiò su Ashildr come se lui l’avesse schiaffeggiata. “Mi dispiace signore, ma io non vi conosco.”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Stavano attirando gli sguardi dei passanti e Clara cominciò a sentirsi realmente a disagio. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Stiamo dando spettacolo. Per favore, Digby” lo pregò la sorella. “I suoi occhi sono sinceri. La signorina Clara manca anche a me, ma sono passati anni.”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“È tutta colpa di quell’uomo, il Dottore” dichiarò Digby con una tale rabbia che per poco Clara non sobbalzò. Jenny si agitava nervosa al loro fianco e Ashildr era desiderosa di andarsene. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Clara si morse la lingua. “John” disse, strattonando la ragazza immortale al suo fianco affinché prestasse attenzione. “Desidero vedere mio marito, portatemi via” supplicò, accompagnando una mano alla fronte. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Riusciva a vedere l’ombra di un sorriso mutare l’espressione austera di Ashildr. “Naturalmente, vogliate scusarci” approvò, oltrepassando con fare sgarbato la barriera creata dai fratelli Latimer. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Alle loro spalle poteva sentire i due ragazzi discutere animatamente, un discorso che sembrava essere stato affrontato più volte. Poteva immaginarli, seduti davanti allo stagno del loro giardino, intenti a fantasticare sugli eventi avvenuti anni prima. Le loro domande non avrebbero mai ricevuto risposta, ma a volte, come avrebbe detto il Dottore, il viaggio era più importante della destinazione. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Clara si concesse di dare loro un’ultima occhiata, orgogliosa di chi fossero diventati i bambini sigillati nei suoi ricordi. “Buona fortuna…” augurò nel vento. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal"><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Buonasera,<em> ragazzo</em>” la salutò Strax quando furono accolte nella casa di Madame Vastra. Clara roteò gli occhi e Jenny sospirò, prima di invitarle a levarsi i cappotti. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Oh, non di nuovo” commentò Ashildr, seccata. “È sempre stato così, o l’intelligenza non è mai stata uno dei suoi punti forti?” </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Dovrei sentirmi offeso, <em>signore</em>?” proclamò il Sontaran, la bocca spalancata. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Come non detto” rettificò la ragazza, sentendosi quasi offesa. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Jenny intervenne prima che potesse scatenarsi il caos. “Strax, forse dovresti andare a preparare del tea. Ci troverai in salotto quando potrai servirlo.” </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Gli ospiti si fermeranno?” domandò l’uomo patata, sbattendo più volte le palpebre. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Confesso di non aver patito troppo la tua mancanza, Strax” sogghignò Clara, srotolando la sciarpa e infilandola nelle mani del guerriero Sontaran. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Devo <em>sterilizzarla</em>, ragazza?” interrogò, vagamente sospettoso. “Non è una colonia per vermi di Trascarium mi auguro.”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Clara lo fissò allibita. “Un cosa di cosa?” balbettò, prima che Jenny la trascinasse verso un corridoio ala loro destra. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Non dimenticarti del tea, Starx!” gridò la moglie di Vastra, a metà tra il divertito e l’esasperato. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“C’è da impazzire in questa casa” asserì Ashildr, soffermandosi ad ammirare i dipinti appesi alle pareti. “Non so come riuscite a sopportarlo.”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Clara le diede un colpetto sulle spalle. “Non è così male se lo conosci… Bisogna solo avere un po’ di pazienza, ecco tutto.”</span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“<em>Tanta pazienza</em>” precisò Jenny. Tutte e tre si bloccarono di colpo, poi scoppiarono a ridere. </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal"><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><hr/>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span><strong>Note:</strong> No, non mi sono dimenticata della storia, anzi ringrazio i pochi lettori che aspettavano l’aggiornamento! </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Nei prossimi capitoli la storia entrerà nel vivo della vicenda… avete qualche aspettativa? Teoria? </span>
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal"><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: Ciao a tutti, Whovians! Oggi è il 23 Novembre 2020, quindi il DoctorWhoDay, il giorno perfetto per pubblicare una fanfiction a tema! Non frequento questo fandom da una vita, ma sono anni che desidero pubblicare una long! Nell’ultimo anno ho avuto la mente piena di fanfiction sul Dottore, ho scelto un’idea a sviluppare ed eccomi qui!</p>
<p>La storia comincia con Ashildr e Clara che osservano una meteora distruggere la vita sulla Terra… come proseguirà? Rimanete sintonizzati!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>